1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of acceleration affect and effect and applies to those areas which utilize this effect for creating a human sensation of such an affect and the use of the actual effect on masses to produce varying processes in manufacturing and entertainment, product evaluation simulation such as a flight simulator, automobile, fun ride, space craft, or space station. Numerous other uses will become known for the effects and affects which are described here.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Inventor is not aware of any relevant art. The other known uses of similar principals are in the simulator used at NASA and centrifuges used in various manufacturing process. Another possible Art may be in Thrill rides such as roller costars and merry-go-rounds.